


所以为什么你不叫我Tony！

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Steve对于Tony这个词有这不太好的联想, Tony不满Steve总是叫他Stark, 关于昵称的问题, 所以队长到底是害羞还是有其他癖好？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 简单来说就是你铁发现你盾在公众场合总是叫他Stark而不是Tony





	所以为什么你不叫我Tony！

Steve将耳朵贴上墙，四倍听力让他对于薄墙那头发生的事情了如指掌。他将盾换了个方向，一只手放在耳麦上，低声：

“我找到他们关押人质的地方了。”

“Nice，亲爱的。”Tony的声音带着些许调戏的味道。“我瞄准了。”

Steve勾了勾嘴角：“等我下令。”

“听你的。”

“公共频道不是拿来给你们调情的。”Natasha清冷的声音传出。

Steve挑眉：“Natasha？”

“搞定了，拿到资料了。”

“让神盾小队做好准备，Clint在哪？”

“好。Clint在楼顶，他到时候一楼和我们汇合。”

“行。Stark，我倒数三二一，你发斥力炮，我从这里破门进去。”

“…知道了。”钢铁侠的声音突然变得有些闷闷不乐，这情绪的转换让Steve有些担心，但鉴于任务，他没有想下去，而是让自己专注于需要被营救的人质。

事实证明，他和钢铁侠总是配合得不错，虽然其中也有神盾小队的功劳，但Steve还是忍不住一遍又一遍回想斥力炮轰炸后他和Tony的神配合，然后脸上露出非常荡漾的笑容，让一旁的Clint起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

但Tony似乎，不是很开心。

Tony何止不开心，Tony快要郁闷死了。

事情源于Clint。对就是那只小鸟，话多到不行的那只小鸟，他在某天某时某地的那一句【为什么Cap老是叫你Stark】成功让Tony愣在原地。

对啊，好像的确是这样，Steve从来没有在有其他人的情况下叫过他一声‘Tony’，每次都是‘Stark’或者‘Iron man’，语气也是冰冰冷冷，就好像自己只是他所带领的队伍的其中一个，任务之外没什么交集的队员而已。

可他们明明很有交集！都交集到床上去了！好歹也是滚过床单的！你叫个Tony会死？？

他倒是没有想过去找Steve谈一谈这个问题，他用脚趾头想都知道Steve绝对会觉得他小题大做，觉得任务就该有任务的样子，他叫他姓或者代号完全没有问题。

但凭什么。

凭什么他叫Natasha是Natasha，而不是Black Widow或者Widow或者Romanoff？凭什么他叫肥啾就是Clint，而不是Hawkeye或者Barton？

凭什么就我特殊一点！

凭什么？！

“Sir，我认为您就算对着Dummy吼，也没有什么作用。”Jarvis看着自家Sir，声音里甚至有一丝无奈。“您如果实在觉得困扰，我建议您去和Captain谈一谈。”

“Steve会说我事多的！”Tony敲了敲桌子。“但我会找个时间。”

“找个时间？”

“就，找个时间，把刚刚的图纸显示出来吧。”

Jarvis将图纸投影出来，决定不再询问。

“为什么队长只在私底下才叫你Tony？”Sam拿着水杯，重复了一遍Tony的问题。“额，他应该只是习惯？毕竟在做任务？他平时也叫我Sam，任务时候…哎？”

“对吧！”Tony拍了拍桌面。“他不会在任务时候叫你们的代号或者姓吧！？”

“也不是不会，他有时候还是会叫我Falcon。”

“但他不会叫你Wilson，对不对？”

“…我加入复仇者后是没有了。”

“是吧！他要是叫我Iron man，我也不至于纠结那么久，可是为什么每次都是Stark？”Tony一脸郁闷。“你说开始不算熟的时候，他叫我Mr.Stark，叫我Stark，我觉得没问题，他开始遇见你们的时候不都是说代号或者姓名吗，但是，那么多年过去了啊，那么多年！所有人，真的是所有复仇者，他现在基本都直呼其名，连代号都很少说，怎么就我还是一个Stark呢？！”

Sam眨眨眼睛，想想还真是那么回事，也有些疑惑起来。

“可能你的姓顺口。”瘫在沙发上的Clint突然开口。“我是觉得Stark挺好念的。”

“可你也叫我Tony。”Tony回头给他了一个白眼。

“你要是再对我翻白眼，那我天天喊你Stark。”

“一边去。”Tony挥挥手，看起来没什么心情。“好气。”

“你和Cap聊聊呗，多简单一事。你就说你不喜欢他叫你Stark，你想要进一步发展。”Clint用手比了一个接吻的手势。“然后你们打一炮，解决。”

Tony现在的表情如果有人照下来配上一串【？】会是一张能火到世界的表情包：“打什么炮？”

“你和Cap平时平均两分钟调一次情，我还想问问你们的性生活是有多美好才会让你们每次看到彼此都恨不得立刻缠在一起。”

“闭嘴小鸟。”

“铁罐害羞了？”

“没有。”Tony扯出一个假笑。“Coulson向你问好。”

Clint脸一僵，默默将身子转向另外一边，背对Tony。

“Coulson知道你在躲他吗？”Tony终于抓到Clint把柄似地满是快乐的说。“我大厦的防卫系统神盾局也是破解过的，你觉得我要是给他捎个信，说你准备要跑，他会不会派直升机过来围堵你？你或许是个身手矫健的特工还百发百中，但那个人可是Coulson哦？神盾局的老狐狸哦？跟了Fury那么多年的老狐狸哦？”

Clint猛地从沙发上蹦起来：“我没躲他！！他只是求婚了然后我没想好怎么办！”

“什么？”Sam险些一口水喷出来。“谁给你求婚了？”

“Coulson都和我说了。”Tony悠哉悠哉地在旋转高脚凳上转圈圈。“他说他知道你在这里，他觉得吓到你了，让我看着你别让你跑了。”

“我没，没，没被吓着。”Clint说话都有些磕磕绊绊。“就是没想清楚。而且谁他妈洗澡的时候求婚！？我爬窗户的时候我内裤都没来得及穿！”

Sam又被呛到了。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你还不是吓到了。”

“我就不信Cap在你洗澡的时候求婚你能冷静。”Clint翻了个不太明显的白眼。

“如果想要他不叫你Stark，你试试叫他Rogers，看他怎么反应不就行了。”Natasha突然从门口走过来，手里还拿着一个啃的差不多的桃子。

“我支持Nat的。”Clint拍拍手。“最好也是在公众场合，叫他Rogers。”

“你只是想转移话题。”Sam毫不留情地揭穿，Clint无所谓地耸耸肩。

Tony皱眉看似凝重地想了想，点点头：“我觉得可行。”

任务来得很快，或许要感谢那些日常没事干只想找找存在感的反派。这次是三人小组，Tony、Steve、Natasha、Clint、Thor和Sam，在孟买，当地的一个恐怖组织，规模不大但在印度金奈等地都发动过袭击，伤亡惨重，这次在一个郊外堡垒，里面劫持了不少人质。

其实开始并没有Tony，也没有Thor，但Tony以自己以前和那个头头做过生意为由和Fury畅谈了一番，Fury就让他跟着去了，而Thor也刚好从阿斯加德回来，多一人帮助总比少一人好。除了在外的Bruce，这次初代复仇者六个去了五个，外加一个Sam。

“你可以暂时代替一下Bruce的位置。”Tony穿着盔甲在地堡上方盘旋。“虽然我怀疑没人能够比得上Hulk的毁坏力。”

“Yeah，备感荣幸。”

“你们有时间插科打诨还不如多杀几个敌人。”Thor朝前方扔出雷神之锤，Tony看着那个锤子穿梭在坦克之中，几秒后两架坦克直接飞天，不由得‘哇’了一声。

Steve此时已经潜进关押人质的堡垒：“Clint，你和Nat在一起吗？”

“在，Nat正在从南边潜入。”Clint拉满弓弦，眯着眼睛对准Natasha后方一个准备偷袭的男人。“Careful…”

手放箭出，黑色的弓箭在空中裹着利风飞速前进，而这时Natasha突然转身，手中寡妇蜇直指来敌，子弹和黑箭同时穿过来敌的大脑，形成了一个完美的十字。

“谢了。”Natasha朝Clint的方向看去，勾了勾嘴角。“虽然没必要，但还是谢了。”

Clint撇嘴，看着Natasha利落地一跃，消失在视野范围内。

“我进去了。”Natasha的声音从耳麦中传出。

“好，小心，我从另一头进入。”Steve冲到了入口，他将盾牌放置在背后，猫着腰往前走去。“Clint，守住Nat刚刚进去的那个口，别让人进去了。”

“了解。”

“Sam，你去帮帮Thor。”

“我不需要！我一个人就….我需要！！老鹰你在哪里！”

“是猎鹰！”Sam咬牙切齿。“来了！”

“好，我看到他们了。”Steve慢慢蹲下，看着不远处拿着冲锋枪走来走去的恐怖分子，印度当地居民正被捆在那里，个个惶恐不安。他眯眼。“大约十到十五名人质，守卫四名，另外加上轮班和在场的共计28名，守卫配有MP5枪型，其余皆是56式。”

“MP5A3？”是Natasha。

“A5。”

“也没太大差别。”

“你拿到了吗？”

“嗯。”

“先别行动。我待会儿把他们引开，Nat你去带人质走，Sam，Thor，把外面攻击转移远一点，Stark你现在从我刚刚进来的地方进来，一起解决恐怖分子。”

Clint‘噗’了一声，他似乎看见天空上的Tony身形歪了歪，不一会儿耳麦里传来带有机械音的Tony的声音：“知道了，Rogers。”

Natasha勾了勾嘴角，Steve则脑袋卡壳了一下：“Rogers？”

“你不是叫我Stark吗？”Tony声音听起来很别扭。

“我不是…”

“我进来了。”

Steve有些尴尬地用手擦了一把脸，他看着Tony从一旁偷偷摸摸地走过来，蹲在自己身边：“你刚刚…”

“注意任务，Rogers，我们还有活干。”Tony声音依旧冰冰冷冷的。他抬起手，掌心亮起，Steve下意识往一边躲去，却看见那掌心中冒出的不是斥力炮，而是一阵浓烟。

干冰。Steve立刻明白了，他将盾从背后抽出，趁着干冰烟雾还未完全蔓延，将盾扔出，一片白茫茫中，在好几声碰撞的巨响后回到Steve手中，再接着，便是接二连三的倒地声。枪械拉枪机上膛的声音也跟着响起，Tony看了Steve一眼，示意他用盾牌掩护后抬起手，打开了强光。

朝着这边射击的声音瞬间响起，夹杂着因为害怕而哭泣的民众的声音，子弹击中盾牌，Steve觉得手心一阵一阵的疼。

“这边走。”Tony一把拉起Steve挂在自己身上，直接朝外飞去，强光慢慢远离，还站着的敌人紧追不舍，只剩下一两人在原地留守，Natasha从掩护地跃出，一个漂亮的剪刀腿和一枚来自寡妇蜇里的子弹解决了问题。

“Nat！带他们走！”Steve略有些着急的声音通过耳麦传出，他搂紧Tony的脖子，听着连发子弹打在钢铁侠的盔甲上，却看不见Tony的脸，有些焦急。“你还好吗？”

“我还不错，就是可能骨折了。”Tony非常简洁地回了一句。他无视Steve瞬间变化的脸色，往后看了一眼，突然朝上飞去，还未等Steve反应过来，便被Tony一把扔了出去。

Steve在泥土地上滚了几圈，脑袋发懵，他听见耳麦里传来Tony的声音：“Sam，带队长离开。”

“你要干什么！？”

“Nat，出来了吗？”

“已经出来了。”Steve朝一边望去，看见了正在奔跑逃离的人质们，而他背后被一扯，再一转便已经到了空中。

“放我下来。”Steve回头看了一眼Sam。“Tony，你要干什么？”

“我要把堡垒端了。”

Steve瞪大眼睛，急得如同热锅上的蚂蚁：“Stark！出来！！”

“Iron Man！”Sam也有些着急。“不行，Cap我不能放你下去。”

“等等！”

而就在这一声等等后，堡垒突然爆炸，火光连天，Steve在那一瞬间屏住了呼吸，冷汗直冒，他瞪着眼睛，感觉一句话都说不出来。Natasha刚刚才和Clint汇合，两人回望爆炸，都完全懵掉了，Sam除了抓紧Steve，也失去了做其他动作的而Thor则抡起锤子，看样子是想直接冲进去把人救出来。

所有人的耳麦这时都传来了电流声，过了一会儿Tony的声音响起：“哇，我没死哎。”

这句话如同砸进平静水面的石块，Tony瞬间收获了来自各位复仇者的极力谴责，Natasha最气，直接吼到破音，Steve垂下头，努力平复呼吸，看上去是被吓坏了。

在回基地的昆式上，Tony脱去盔甲，乖巧地坐在医疗凳上被Natasha捏着下巴扯来扯去。

“肋骨轻微骨折，身上多数擦伤，右肩膀脱臼。”Natasha瞪了Tony一眼。“命大。”

Tony心虚地瘪瘪嘴，一旁的Steve脸铁青，双手环抱胸前，看上去似乎是在极力忍住想要朝Tony发泄自己被他鲁莽行为吓个半死的气愤。

“坐着别动，我把你肩膀复原。”

“不要。”

Natasha要扳他肩膀的手顿了顿：“你要干什么？”

“你为什么。”Tony偏头看向Steve，终于问出了那个问题。“为什么叫我Stark？”

Steve眉毛依旧紧皱：“什么？”

“你听到我的问题了。”

“…别任性。”

“我怎么任性了？！”Tony拔高音量。“凭什么我就是Stark，他们就是Nat，Clint，Sam，Thor啊？！”

Steve很刻意地眨了眨眼睛，也有些火了：“你非要在这个时候和我吵这个吗？你今天自己做了什么不清楚？”

“我做了啥，我端了敌人堡垒，我把这个恐怖分子一锅端了，以后就没他们什么事了。”Tony想做一个摊手的姿势，结果吃疼只好放下手。“我不觉得我做错了。”

“你是没做错，你今天差点没命！”

“可我没死啊！”

“万一呢！万一死了呢！你让我怎么办！”Steve跟着放大了音量，声音竟然有了一丝哽咽，把所有人都给吓到了。“都脱臼了！然后你还在这里和我吵！还不赶紧弄好！！”

Tony几乎是立刻就想投降，但他还是觉得这事不清不楚，便硬着头皮：“你当着大家面叫我Tony，我就接肩膀。”

“…Natasha，给他接上。”

“哎哎哎！”Tony躲开。“Steve，说啊。”

“别闹。”

“你就叫我声Tony，有那么难？！”

Steve瞪着眼睛，一旁的Natasha感觉他眼珠子都要瞪出来了，其他复仇者则不太敢吭声，或者是不想淌混水，只是看着这两位领袖，旁观发展。

漫长的几分钟后，Steve突然冲到Tony身边，抬手摁住他肩膀便是一扭，‘咔嚓’一声骨头回位，Tony被疼得一激灵，叫唤声还没来得及从嘴巴里出来，便被Steve用双唇给堵住了嘴。Sam被自己的口水呛到，Clint倒吸一口冷气，Thor有些迷茫地看着面前这一幕，Natasha则闭上眼睛默默转头。

Tony被吻得一阵晕头转向，好不容易嘴巴脱离禁锢，他还没问出口，便听到耳边传来Steve那有些故意压低的嗓音：

“Tony。”

声波如同化为了实体电流从Tony的尾椎一路直窜进大脑，鸡皮疙瘩浮现，Tony只能呆呆地望着Steve，感觉到身体某个部位开始发热。

他石更了。

花絮：  
Tony：所以你还在我耳朵边说的。

Steve：…我只是觉得当着别人面不好意思叫Tony。

Tony：有病得治。

Steve：你还想要不要继续？还是不做了？

Tony：请您继续。


End file.
